


Кое-что о зонтиках

by darkflame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о зонтах и кроссоверах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о зонтиках

++1++

Детство Шерлок помнил не очень хорошо. Ненужная информация, ненужные сантименты, слишком много фактов надо запомнить. Он не помнил сказки, что читала ему мама, или детей из детского сада.

От поездки в деревню осталось одно воспоминание, настолько странное, что не верилось в его реальность. И слишком четкое, чтобы списать на фантазию.

Отец задержался, и они с Майкрофтом решили его встретить на остановке (хорошо, Майкрофт решил, сам Шерлок был еще в том возрасте, когда постоянное присутствие брата было не досадной неприятностью, а необходимостью).

Шел дождь, шло время, а отец не появлялся.

Под малиновым зонтом, на спине Майкрофта, прекрасно спалось, но даже сквозь сон, за стуком капель были слышны приближающиеся шаги.

Явно не человеческие шаги.

Родителям Майкрофт сказал, что потерял зонт. Шерлок согласен - им не надо знать, что зонт остался в когтистых лапах Хранителя леса.

И что братья до сих пор хранят подаренные желуди.

 

++2++

Когда Шерлок был маленьким, Майкрофт его часто отчитывал (не сказать, чтобы со временем что-то изменилось, да и Шерлок, в общем, не очень-то повзрослел).

Несмотря на это, вечером Майкрофт открывал не черный, а цветной зонт.

И Шерлоку снились приятные, яркие, радужные сны о загадках, погонях и убийствах.

 

++3++  
Майкрофт недовольно поморщился. Он редко показывал свое недовольство, и те, кто были его причиной, недолго... Недолго могли его видеть. Потому что сразу отворачивались и спешили исправить ситуацию, не иначе.

А ситуация в Раккун-сити была более чем неудовлетворительной. Даже личное вмешательство потребовалось.

Майкрофт аккуратно обошел гору того, что раньше было зомби, а еще раньше - мистером Дженкинсом и мистером Смитом, прекрасными биоинженерами. Заморосил мелкий дождик. Синий зонт, как назло, остался дома. Он был бы гораздо полезнее красно-белого.

Похоже, лучшей частью корпорации «Umbrella» был всё-таки логотип.

 

++4++

Все в мире взаимосвязано. Рано или поздно все люди (и некоторые виды древесных лягушек) приходят к такому выводу. А некоторые приходят к выводу: все взаимосвязано во всех мирах. И последствия могут быть самые разные.

\- Дети, сегодня я закончу рассказывать вам удивительную историю. Эта история началась в 2005 году, мне было двадцать семь, я только начал делать карьеру архитектора и жить в Нью-Йорке с Маршаллом, моим лучшим другом со времен колледжа. Что было дальше, я вам рассказывал последние несколько лет, но это только часть правды. Дети, под желтым зонтом я встретил не вашу маму, а вашего папу.

 

++5++  
\- Спасибо, конечно, но почему ты решил, что "хочу попугая" означает "хочу зонт с ручкой-попугаем"?

\- Потому что я тебя знаю.

Братья обменялись улыбками.

\- Тогда спасибо.

 

++1++

\- Ты уже две недели ходишь с черным зонтом. С одним и тем же черным зонтом.

Майкрофт печально вздохнул.

\- Да, он застрял в этой форме… Но могло быть и хуже. Хоть не в виде синей будки.

И он улыбнулся.


End file.
